


[Podfic] For Someone's Sake

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A GREAT deal of pining, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Praise Kink, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), and a general sort of insatiable Taurus enjoyment of physical pleasures, and a lot of eating, excessive talking as foreplay, oh and some really ineffable angelic traits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Ajaxthegreat's summary:“You’re meant to be tempting, you know,” Aziraphale says, voice very quiet, and Crowley swallows very hard.Crowley says, “You always did it better.”(After the switching bodies business there are several Revelations.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] For Someone's Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Someone's Sake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020603) by [Ajaxthegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajaxthegreat/pseuds/Ajaxthegreat). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/57aeula3nbu10ws/GO_For_Someone%2527s_Sake.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
**Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[Thunder Sound FX](http://soundbible.com/2053-Thunder-Sound-FX.html) by Grant Evans  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
